What Made You A Monster?
by Zutarafan4ev
Summary: Kumiko was the twin sister of goku and the best friend of prince vegeta. After Vegeta-sie is blow to dust she lives with Vegeta on frieza's. But what happens when something goes wrong and she's not there for her best friend anymore. Once called: To Love The Unloveable.
1. Kumiko Goku twin

**Author's Note: **_I've been on Quzzaz for a will and made a few stories on there so heres one of them. It's a Vegeta/ OC love story hope you like. This first chapter only introduces Kumiko buts I will but up the next chapter soon. Please Review Please._

* * *

**Name:** Kumiko it means eternally bueatiful child

**Age:**5 right now

**Appearance and look:**Her eyes are black and she gets them from her dad Bardock, but girly style, her hair too are black and very long like her mom's Taanipu, but on top she have a big forelock star shaped like dad and Goku and she have a typical Saiyan look, but unlike some other female saiyans she is fragile looking and even very feminine she also has chubby cheeks and a figureless body till her growth spurth.

**Race:** Full Saiyan and proud!

**Status:** a worker on freiza's ship though he doesn't her go on missions but that's ok to her because vegeta lets her go with him and frieza will never find out. Also best friends with vegeta(but you'll never hear them say it)

**Family:** Bardock(father), Taanipu(mother), Raditz(older brother), Goku/Kakkorot(twin brother[A.N. yes I made Goku older])

**Bio:** When she was three she snuck onto freiza's ship and stayed with the rest of the saiyans while Goku stayed behind and when the planet got blown up she was safe in the training room of the ship. Kumiko thought that Goku died during that explotion but becuase of thier unique twin bond she know he's alright, but she can't say the same for her parents.

* * *

**Author's Note: **

_I had pictures but I can't put them on here so here's the link with with pictures and all: story/2057825/To-Love-The-Unloveable/1/ . Hope you like, please review. _

_Disclaimer: I do not own dbz or the drawings of Kumiko or her mother that are on quizzaz/ quotev, I only own kumiko._


	2. Messing With Vegeta

"*Hey wake up*" Vegeta heard a voice whispering in his ear. The young prince turned his head away from the voice and put the blanket over his head. The person who the voice belonged to poked vegeta's head where a vien was now poking out. "Oh princess Geta," the person said in a sing song voice. That was the final straw for Vegeta. He bolted out and knocking the suprised female saiyan next to him on the floor. "Damn it Miko(A.N: Kumi or Miko is the nickname vegeta uses for kumiko), how many times do I have to tell you, STOP WAKING ME UP!" The younger female stuck her tongue out at the elder saiyan and said, "At least alot more times." Vegeta gave her a death glare and kumiko rolled her eyes.

"Just hurry up and get dressed so you can get our mission." She said excitely. It was now vegeta's turn to roll his eyes. "You mean my mission that you just decide you have to come with." "Yes those but you'll never get it if you don't hurry up, i'll turn around so get dressed already!" Kumiko turned around just as promised and sat criss cross apple sauce on the floor and vegeta gave her one of his signutare death glares. "Thoses still don't work on me," the five year old said as she slightly turned her head and gave vegeta a victory smirk.

"prick."

"She demon."

"princess."

"cutting board."

"Spoiled Princess."

"Low Class Witch." And so the back and forth continued till Vegeta was was in his uniform.

"Let's go," Vegeta commanded. Kumiko sighed and levated next to her friend until he walked into frieza's throne room. There she levated outside of the door. "Kumiko what are you doing?" She looked up to see her brother Raditz staring at her like she was crazy. "Nothing just hanging around Radical." Raditz smirked at the nickname his sister used for him. "Alright just don't get into any trouble," he said as he ruffled her hair. She playfully swatted his hand away. "I won't make any promises." Raditz walked away shaking his head and the young female smiled after her big brother. After he was out of sight she sighed _what's taking Vegeta so long? _She wonder. She decided to send him a telepathic message. (Vegeta=**bold** Kumiko=_regular_)

_Oh Vegetaaaaaa_

**_What?!_**

_Geez don't have to get so angry_

**_Well what do you want?_**

_I'm bored, what's taking so long?_

**_I'm waiting for freiza to arrive_**

_WHAT?! That baka still hasn't even shown up!_

**_No._**

_Kami that sucks I'm going to train, come find me when your done._

**_No, stay right where you are damn it._**

_Ugh please vegeta_

**_No  
_**_  
Pretty pretty please *puppy dog eyes*_(A.N: her puppy dog eyes is his only weakness)

**_Arrg Fine_**

_Yay see you in a few geta_

**_Hn. what ever_**

The saiyan female quickly sprinted down to the training room and ran straight into someones back(A.N: yeah she's pretty clumsy for a saiyan). "Hey watch where your going-" The person turned around to be non other than nappa. "oh Kumiko didn't see you there." The small girl rolled her eyes. "Yeah sure you didn't Nappa, come on spar with me." "Ok fine," Nappa quickly replied, the last time he turned her down for a spar it wasn't a pleasant experince for nappa. Kumiko skipped to the other side of the room with a smile on her face and turned to fight nappa in her fighting stance.

Kumiko ran towards Nappa and quickly ducked under his legs. Nappa lunged to catch the girl and ended up elbowed in the back. He then sent a well aimed punch that hit kumiko and she flew across the room and landed on the floor in a sqatted posistion. She amediatly jumped up and attempted to knee Nappa in the stomach but the older saiyan grabbed her leg and and tryed to throw her but before he could let go she grabbed his arm and ducked under his body which sent him into the wall and her small body into his stomach. Kumiko gave a small smirk as she look at the sweaty saiyan she just landed on. The fight wasn't over yet but she still was barely breaking a sweat thanks to always sparring and training with vegeta.

She was about to jump back and slam full force into Nappa when a familar taunting voice inturupted her thoughts. "Nappa is about to get beaten by a five year old female, I find that amusing." Kumiko turn around to find Vegeta with a amused smirk on his face. "Nice to see you prince vegeta," Kumiko said and gave the prince a bow and a death glare. She didn't like bowing to him but they had to keep up appearances in public. "Good morning prince Vegeta." Nappa ran up next to Kumiko and bowed. "Nappa," The prince nodded towards the elder saiyan "Let's go girl." Kumiko smirked at nappa, "good fight old timer." she playfully punched his lower arm and walked out after vegeta.

"Sooooo..." Kumiko questioned once they were out of hearing distance. "What?" Vegeta asked irrated. Kumiko levitated infront of her friend. "Did Freiza say anything important? Ya know like if i'm getting my first real mission or anything." Vegeta stopped walking and stared at is best friend's hopeful face. "um no." Kumiko stopped levetating and walked next to vegeta with her head down and sighed. "Sorry for bugging you so much about this Vegeta." Vegeta looked at her, she only said his actual name when she was mad, seruios or upset (ussally she called him prick, princess geta, or just geta). Vegeta put a hand on Kumiko's shoulder, she looked at him suprised. "It'll happen someday." Kumiko smiled and hugged her now suprised friend.

"Thanks Geta." Kumiko quickly kiss her friend on the cheek and pulled away blushing like crazy, as was vegeta. Still the female saiyan jumped in the air started levatating forward and smiled brightly. "Now come on princess geta we have a mission." On the outside still red vegeta scowled but inside he was smiling like a child his age should. "I have a mission you just tag along." "What ever geta," the younger girl said still smiling.


End file.
